1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data file storage device, a data file storage program and a data file storage method, for storing data files such as picture files.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Recently, among portable equipment such as portable telephones and PDAs (personal digital assistants) with schedule management functions that can store users' schedule, there are some that are being developed with built-in image pickup functions such as with digital cameras or movie cameras, and there are some that are being developed in the opposite configuration, where the schedule management functions are built-in in digital cameras.
Conventionally, in these equipment, filenames with serial numbers assigned, such as “0001.jpg,” or filenames of random character strings are automatically set for picture files of imaged pictures that are picked up (or text files); alternatively, filenames in which a plurality of character data, such as “980310-suzukitaro-003.jpg,” in which a date “980310,” a user name “Suzuki Taro,” and a serial number “003,” are combined are automatically set.